Memories return
by PurpleLunaWolf
Summary: Another one-shot with two new Oc's. Who knew how an infected hunter left a deep impression on a once survivor.


**Luna: Ya know, I'm terrified of anything related to the undead, but yet I've been wanting to write more lately . But no worries for my other stories, I am almost finished with their next chapters.  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>Vixy sliced at the horde surrounding her, taking their heads and limbs off. She was backed against a wall, making sure that no other infected came from behind. If it was one thing she learned from movies, shows, and books was that when fighting against a large group there are two things. Run like hell, or back yourself against the wall so that the enemy won't do a sneak attack. Her violet eyes took in the sheer number of infected, and she grimaced. There was no way out of this, and back to the safe-room, unless she hacked herself a line there. But then she would be vulnerable. She didn't have a partner, hell they were probably already dead. She hadn't heard gunshots for a couple minutes now, and she feared the worst for her comrades.<p>

Her eyes narrowed, and with a swing of the katana she had come across a day ago, she decided to chance it. Claws ripped at her flesh. Hands reached out to grab her.

Her once fox hoodie had been whole, but now the right sleeve of her hoodie had been ripped off to her shoulder, as was the bottom part of her hoodie exposing her toned stomach to the cold and infected claws. The attached ears to it had surprisingly stayed on, and was down exposing her bright red hair. It had a V-neck, where it showed a tuft of fake white fur, and showed the top bit of the binding's she used instead of a bra. She had put tape on her left arm due to a bad wound she had gotten a few days before, and a gray cuff like bracelet on her left wrist. Her left knee was also wrapped in duck-tape, due to another wound from the day before. She couldn't use bandages, cause they had ran out. The duck-tape and the fabric of the sleeves and pants were acting like large band-aids.

She lunged into the safe-room, and kicked the door shut cutting off a few hands and fingers. And oddly enough a nose. She ran to where the weapons were found, along with the bullets. She grabbed one, not caring which one it was, and began firing at the common that was swarming outside the door.

When at last the last of them dropped to the ground to stay dead, did she sigh in relief. She carefully opened the steel enforced door, her gun at the ready to shoot any sneaky ones. Her katana strapped to her back. With her flashlight, she looked in the shadows. She stopped when it flashed on the body of a child. It's hood hid his face, so she could only make out his nose. It was one of those hoodies that zipped all the way up to make a skeleton head, while the rest of it showed the bones. It was also overly large, nearly hiding his hands.

She tilted her head in confusement on how the horde had past up a child when it hit her. Literally. She looked down to see that the child was growling, and trying to claw at her leg. His claws weren't all that sharp just yet, and his teeth felt like a kittens against her brown Capri's. Trying not to giggle, she grabbed him from behind his hood, and lifted him so that they were eye to eye. At least, she was sure where his eyes were.

"I think you overshot your strength against your prey." She told him, a small smile tugging at her lips. She had a soft spot for kids, and infected children had the same effect. Although they attacked, this one seemed like he didn't exactly know how to bring down it's prey. He growled, mostly irritated that she had picked him up like a mother wolf with it's cub.

"Can you speak?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but had asked anyways. Her answer was a halfhearted growl. "I see. Shouldn't you have a mentor, or something? Perhaps a guardian of some sort? Surely the infected don't let children go off on their own, even if they are undead." She said, and all she got was growling.

She sighed, and dropped him to the ground. He fell onto his butt, and he looked up at her. "Go, run and...hunt or play or whatever you do." She turned and walked down the street. The little hunter watched her leave, and he got back onto his feet. He then followed her.

* * *

><p>"Stop it already." She snapped as she lifted the boy from her back, and scowled as she brought him to face her. For the past few days he had followed her, and would look for ways to try and bring her down. Sometimes she would dodge, other times she didn't care and kept walking with him always trying to claw at her. But his claws where still not that sharp enough, and his teeth could barely prick at her skin enough to taste her blood. As for food, she was sure he had been eating rats or ally cats. He usually had a tuft of fur at the corner of his mouth whenever he would come back after an hour or so.<p>

He growled, but looked defeated. For now anyways. She sighed. She had no clue how to deal with him. When ever she fought against the common, and even the rare couple of special infected, he would stay in the shadows, and away from the range of her weapons. But when she would take them down, with difficulty mind you, he would practically be glued to her shadow. Unless she was in a saferoom, then he would wait patiently for her to leave and continue on. She dropped him, and he landed on his feet, getting used to being dropped like that.

She noted that his balance was beginning to get better, and he was beginning to get cunning with the ways he would attack her. "You know, you remind me of my brother. He was real annoying, with his pranks. Your no better then with your attacks." She scowled, her arms crossed.

He mimicked her, crossing his own arms. She then placed her hands on her hips, leaning on one foot more than the other. He did the same thing. Her eyes narrowed, and she jumped. He did the same, even landing with his feet the same width apart like her's had. "Stop it." She snapped, and turned to walk away.

She nearly fell from the weight on her back. She was going to throw him over her shoulder, when his arms snaked around her neck, and she felt his head lean against the nape of her neck. His legs had also wrapped around her waist, causing her to hold onto his legs. It wasn't long before she heard the soft snores as he fell asleep.

Vixy sighed, giving in, and began walking again carrying the sleeping little hunter on her back.

* * *

><p>"Zack!" She laughed as the infected boy was sitting upon a dead infected, repeatedly hitting it with it's own decapitated hand. Most likely punishing it for trying to hurt Vixy from behind. He looked up at the sound of the name, already used to the title she had given him two weeks now.<p>

He growled as he stood, this time kicking it, before he raced over to Vixy's side. He grabbed her hand like usual, and they began walking. He took one last at the dead common, and stuck his tongue out to it. He then looked up towards his guardian, his smile the only thing showing.

Vixy chuckled. She then looked sad, as she realized that her journey would be ending soon as she was nearly an hour away from the evac spot she had been heading for. She stopped suddenly, causing Zack to look up at her, mostly likely with a questioning look. She took in a breath, and stood in front of him. She knelt so that she was eye level with the young hunter.

"Zack... I know you don't understand me, as I don't understand you. But I need to say a few things, and pray to god that you can understand." She said, her tone and eyes serious. "I can't let you follow me any longer. You have to go back to being with your own infected kind." She said to him. He cocked his head, wondering what was wrong. She cursed, wishing that for once she could be understood with him, other than the name she had given him.

She stood, and made Zack turn. He looked as far back as he could and up at her. She saw that his mouth was in a confused frown. "Go. Away. Please." She told him, giving him a slight push. His frowned deepened, and he smiled suddenly. He made a happy snarl, and bounded off into the darkening day as the sun was setting. She knew he didn't understand, most likely thinking she told him to go get something to eat.

She turned on her heel, and ran for the evac spot as she tried to contain the tears that made her eyes glassy. She pumped her legs full of adrenalin, and made it to the evac spot in 30 minutes. She had ran into a few infected, but she either shot or sliced at them as she kept running.

She finally made it to the evac spot, and noticed a few more survivors. But she oddly didn't feel comforted by this. She slowed to a walk, and then stopped period. They hadn't noticed her yet, so she still had a chance too-

_'No! You are human. Zack is an infected, and can look after himself. He'll grow big enough to hunt humans, and you will most likely be the first one. So stop wallowing in the grief of leaving him, and be with your own kind. The LIVE kind.'_She told herself, but she still hadn't taken a step towards them.

Just when she was about to turn and leave, she heard a shout, and saw that the other survivors had spotted her. She waved to them hesitantly, and stepped towards them. It was then a weight bumped into her, and she froze when she reconigzed the weight. She looked down to see Zack, smiling up at her, a tuft of gray fur stuck in his teeth. He growled, and clambered onto her back.

That was when everything turned bad. Shot's fired off, barely missing Vixy but skimming Zack's hoodie and hands. He snarled in pain when one got him on the leg. Vixy looked at the survivors with horror.

"STOP! HE'S NOT DANGEROUS! STOP SHOOTING!" She yelled, and made sure to stand in front of the wounded little hunter, arms outstretched from her sides, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Move out of the way! That's not a human child!" One of the guy's shouted to her.

She shook her head no. "NO! He's harmless! I swear!" She told them, and looked back to see Zack. She noted that his mouth was grimaced, mostly likely from pain. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the glistening of tears show from the shadows his hoodie made.

Because she wasn't listening, and before Zack could growl a warning, a very large weight crashed into her. Her head his the cement, and she saw that it was the guy that had shouted who had tackled her.

She heard the gun shots, and the screams from Zack. She thrashed beneath the man, as he too was shooting at her little hunter. "NO! ZACK!" She yelled. The man looked down at her, and hit her head with the back of his gun.

As her vision began swimming, and her hearing becoming muddled, she didn't stop shouting and thrashing. He hit her again, and her sight left her. The last sounds she heard before the blackness could consume her completely, was the squealing sounds from Zack, and the shooting of the guns.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Vixy snarled as she snapped up from where she had been sleeping. She looked around, and noted that she was still in the run down apartment she had been using. The furniture and walls were ripped, some random blood splatters, and even the dead corpse of the survivor she had eaten a few days ago.<p>

_'Note, get rid of that today.'_She thought to herself, and stretched.

She then looked down to her clawed hands sadly as the dream came back to her. She remembered that she had woken up in the evac helicopter, panicked. She had actually sliced at the humans, and the pilot, causing it to crash. She remembered how she crawled from the wreckage, and merely laid in the field of dead grass, tears streaming from her eyes from losing Zack.

She had been bitten not to long after that from a Smoker, named Matt. Matt had wanted to turn her, and loved that she had become a special infected, even if she was a Hunter. Which she thought fitting for the memory of Zack. When she told him what had happened, he simply nodded gravely, noting that she was still grieving for a child. An infected one no less. He had chosen his new mate correctly.

So he taught her things, on how to be a hunter, even though he had been a smoker. But it was a few years later that he was shot to death by some survivors, and she went on a rampage. They had indeed been mates, and she had truly loved Matt. Not for just being understanding, but for the times he loved, and said he loved, her.

But that was all in the past now, and she had been by herself the past few years, barely acknowledging any other special infected.

_'In fact, it's been eight years since I last saw Zack, or even had that dream.'_She muttered as she hunted from the rooftops. She knew that human's would keep showing up. They always did. She knew that humans were creatures with an instinct for survival.

She stopped, spotting another survivor. _'Odd... It's only been a few days, I usually won't find another for a month or so.'_She thought as she got ready to attack from the rooftop she had settled upon.

She lunged, screeching a metallic screech and made contact with the human. She began clawing at the human, who yelled from under her. She suddenly felt pain on her stomach, and she was thrown off. She landed on her side, holding onto the wound that something very sharp had made. She noted that the human had thrown down a shard of glass. It grabbed it's pistol and shot her left shoulder, right arm, and got two more extra shots on her left side.

She screeched from the pain, but then a blur of a shadow appeared in front of her, taking the fifth shot. She stared at the figure in surprise.

"Wh..Who are you?" Vixy asked after the shock wore off as the hunter in front of her took the sixth bullet meant for her.

He then deaftly turned his head, and she could see the smirk that the dark hood didn't cover. He didn't say anything, and turned to look back to the human that was having trouble with it's gun. "I asked, who are you?" Vixy snapped, impatiently.

Without saying a word, he attacked the survivor. As his hoodie flashed in the moonlight she caught sight of a white skeleton outline. Her eyes widened, remembering years ago before she was changed, that a little Hunter with the exact same hoodie had followed her everywhere when she had been human.

"H..How?" She wondered, as she had thought more than once the child Hunter hadn't survived the shots from the other survivors they had ran into so long ago. They hadn't listened to her, hell she had even taken a bullet for him when that had happened. The survivors had actually ran up, tackled her and kept shooting as she blacked out.

She shook her head from the dream she had had not to long ago of a memory, and saw him take down the human, dead and ready to be eaten. She got to her feet, grabbing the wound across her stomach. "Zack?" She said softly.

The infected man stood straight, and looked to the woman. He nodded once. That was all it took, and she ran to him, tears in her eyes as she hugged him fiercely, forgetting the pain of her wounds. He silently hugged her back, a comforting growl emitting from his throat. She chuckled out a sob. "I guess you really don't talk."

A rumble in his chest told her that he was laughing at her statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Please R&amp;R, much appreciated^^<strong>


End file.
